Inseparable
by Jaxom-sama
Summary: The story of Jaxom Guado, a young summoner who just doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd... Rated because of slight language. Please R&R, tis my first fic.


Inseparable  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: FFX doesn't belong to me. Wow. That was simple and clean. Oh. crap no... it's back.. *starts singing* When you walk away, you don't here me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. *spazz attack* Alright.. Oh yes, and that song belongs to Hikaru Utada. *nodnod* Yeah, anywho. Ooh ooh, I almost forgot the other happy people. Jaxom Guado and Ceirza belong to me. Yep. Lombardi Guado belongs to Auron_no_Aijou, although he doesn't really pop up until later in the story, 'cept for the little mention he gets in the intro-ish thingamabobber. And this, amazingly, will eventually tie into Auron's fic, "Guardian Father." So you'd better read that one too. Read it or die 23 slow, terrible, painful, bloody, horrific deaths. I have aeons, and I know how to use 'em, yah know.  
  
Warning: Oh yes, this is my first attempt at a fic too. Feel the wrath of the newbie author.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ACK *chokes* . . . X_~;;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You think you know me. but you don't. no one really does, you know. You can't even begin to imagine the pain and suffering I've been through. Just because people look at what I am, and not who. I am more alone in this world than you can fathom. Although, there are a scant few in this world that come close to knowing my plight. Yes. she was one of them. She endured the same stabbing insults as I. she was a social outcast too. We found comfort in each other's presence, and then what the world thought of us didn't seem to matter much anymore. but then, because of my father's damning wish, she was torn from me. And I fear that without her, the pain of rejection shall drive me mad. The only other I know of has already been tormented into a state of insanity. And thus, I am alone. It's eating away at me. and soon, I too shall fall into darkness, just like my elder brother.  
  
But perhaps there is still hope for me. That child. so young. and innocent. I was in love with him the first time I laid eyes on him. and ever since that day, we've grown closer. so close, one might say. that we are. "inseparable". he doesn't understand yet. but perhaps someday he will... But for now, he is my light in the darkness, the only thing that keeps me sane.  
  
.Lombardi.. .please. .never change. .and.... .don't ever leave me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Sunlight flooded the small resting chamber of the Macalania temple. It had been this way for quite a while now too. The light glinted off the silvery fur of a rather strange looking creature standing in the corner. It was built quite like guado, yes, but covered in sleek gray coat of hair, and also had some features very much like a ronso. Her golden eyes flashed and tail flickered impatiently.  
  
"Jackie, if you don't get up off your lazy bum RIGHT NOW, I will come over there and I will get it up FOR YOU." She growled in frustration. The only response she got was a loud snort from the sleeping life form buried under the blankets on the bed. "Jaxom.." She crossed the room silently, her padded feet making no sound. ".wakey wakey ickle Jaxie." She prodded the mass of blankets gently with her claw-type weapon, like one you might find being used by an Al Bhed. And again, the only response was snoring.  
  
"Alright Jack, you asked for it." The creature backed up, and then took a running leap onto the bed. "NAP TIME'S OVER, SLEEPY-HEAD!!!" And this time, the response was quite different.  
  
"CEIRZA!!!" came the muffled cry from beneath the many layers of blankets. "Get off, you're crushin' meeeeeee.." A young guado, of about 16 years, managed to pull himself out from underneath this creature called Ceirza. He brushed one long navy bang out of his face. His hair was still rather wet from his extremely ungraceful fall into the lake the night before, and the orange tips on his bangs had faded with the long journey.  
  
"Jackie, you look lovely. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"If yah don't stop makin' fun of me, I'll push yah in the lake today. And.." He turned and looked out one of the small windows to check the position of the sun. "And CRAP why didn't yah get me up EARLIER!?!"  
  
"She has being trying to wake you for the past three hours, Jaxom." came a familiar, strangely feminine voice. The young priest, Seymour Guado, stepped into the room. "And it seems. that sitting on you is the only method that works thus far.." He chuckled.  
  
"Alright, you REALLY aren't someone I like to wake up to in the mornings, yah know." Jaxom shot his older brother a look of pure hatred.  
  
"Honestly Jaxom, that is no way to greet your brother in the morning." A wicked smirk crossed the man's face. ". you had better get dressed and ready to leave now." He turned and left the room without another word.  
  
Jaxom growled in frustration as he got to his feet. "I hate him. always treatin' me like a child." He was quite odd looking, just standing there in the middle of the room, clad only in boxers. He lacked the stature of most other guados his age, perhaps because he was a hybrid.  
  
"Alright, who made off with my clothes, eh?" He glanced around the room, but nowhere in sight were the long, evergreen colored robes he was so accustomed to wearing.  
  
"Jackie, your robes were all wet, so I had one of the guards take them to be dried off a bit."  
  
"Alright. so?  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So where are they?" He was beginning to get a bit annoyed with the girl's sheer stupidity.  
  
Ceirza shrugged. "I dunno. But don't you be getting PSMy on me, now."  
  
"I'm not PMSin', Ceir." he grumbled to himself as he snatched up his staff and stormed from the small room.  
  
"Awww Jackie. I didn't mean it. wait for me!" Ceirza, who was still sprawled out on the bed, sprung up and zipped out after him.  
  
The instant Jaxom got out into the main area of the temple, Seymour lunged out of the shadows, grabbed the young summoner by his long braid, and dragged him back into the shadows. "Jaxom, what the hell do you think you're doing???" he hissed as his younger brother struggled to free himself from Seymour's firm grip.  
  
"I'm gettin' dressed, just like yah told me to. Now LEGGO, YOU'RE HURTIN' ME."  
  
"Jaxom, you're running around our father's temple in your underwear. You little imbecile, what don't you understand about showing a little respect?"  
  
Jaxom turned to face Seymour, his pale lavender eyes met those of his elder brother. "Dude, it's not my fault the damned guards can't get their orders right, Sey. They didn't bring my robes back after they finished fixin' 'em up. Now let me go and I'll get dressed."  
  
Seymour released Jax, and gave him a little shove to 'start him on his way'. He stumbled blindly back out into the well-lighted part of the lobby, and collided with his guardian, Ceirza, who had just stood there and watched the whole thing unfold.  
  
She was trying her best to suppress a fit of giggles, but was doing quite a poor job of it. "Looks like Jackie-poo gets lectures from both daddy and big bro!" And with that, she just burst out laughing.  
  
"Ceir, it's not funny. really, it's not." His face had flushed a bright red by this point. He glanced around the room, and was relieved to see that there were but a handful of visitors, none of whom had actually noticed him as of yet.  
  
He ducked back into the little room. "Alright Ceiry, you need to go find my clothes. I'd do it myself, but if dad or Sey catch me sneakin' around in my boxers anymore today, I'm so totally toast. Will yah do it for me?"  
  
Ceirza grinned. "How much are you willing to pay me, Jackie?"  
  
"Ceirza. please.? Dad's already mad at me for tryin' to quit my pilgrimage. I don't need him any more pissed off at me now than he already is."  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll do it. But that means your ass belongs to me for a week, got it? You're gonna be the one doing all the work now." And with that, she slunk from the room and out of sight.  
  
Jaxom went back over the little cot and sat down to think.  
  
Why doesn't he understand? I don't want to continue my pilgrimage. it's so utterly pointless. I mean, Sin comes back every time. And why not let someone else sacrifice themselves to defeat Sin? I have so many better things to do with my life than to throw it away for a hopeless cause. Why can't he see that? Why can't he just-  
  
Someone entered the room, but it was not Ceirza.  
  
"Erm. yes dad, can I. eheh. .help you.?" Jaxom shrunk back a little bit, for he knew that he was about to get lectured big time.  
  
Maester Jyscal walked solemnly over to his son and took a seat next to him. "Jaxom. why do you keep trying to drop out of your pilgrimage, my son.?"  
  
"Well. erm. yah see, dad. I. uh.." Jaxom tried to shape his thoughts into words, but after a while, he fell silent. ". . ."  
  
The silence in the little chamber was deafening. Neither spoke for what seemed to drag on for hours and hours. It took quite some time for Jaxom to finally notice that his father's hand had come to rest on his own leg.  
  
"Jaxom. your mother. she became a fayth for a reason, you know. She became a fayth, so that you might one day become a grand summoner and defeat Sin. If you defeated Sin, my son, then perhaps people would finally accept you for who you are. instead of judging you by your looks."  
  
"I. know that. dad." A single tear rolled down the young guado's cheek. "You've. told me that before. several times."  
  
"Do it for your mother, Jaxom. Please. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. You know, she loved you. she just wants you to fit in." He reached over and wiped away that solitary tear. "You'd better get going now, my son." The leader of the guado was just about to get up and leave, when Jaxom stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Dad.?"  
  
"Yes Jaxom, what is it?"  
  
"How come. You aren't makin' Seymour go on a pilgrimage too.?"  
  
Lord Jyscal was just about to respond, when he was interrupted by Ceirza's cry of "THINK FAST, JACKIE!!!" The hybrid guardian flung the old green robes at Jaxom, but instead, they hit the maester.  
  
Jyscal rose to his feet, glaring at his son's guardian. "What is the meaning of this, Lady Ceirza?" He held the robes out in front of him. Jaxom snatched them hastily from his father's hand. "These would be mine, dad."  
  
Ceirza did a double take. "L-l-lord Jyscal! I beg your forgiveness, it was a foolish mistake. You see, I thought Jaxom was alone. I didn't realize you were in here speaking with him until it was too late."  
  
"It's quite alright, Ceirza. all is forgiven. just. try not to do it again. I do not appreciate having various articles of clothing pelted at me." He then got up and left the room.  
  
"Dammit Ceir. he was about to tell me." he muttered to himself as he took the rest of his clothes from his guardian and hastily put them on.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. I really am. I didn't mean to. you know I didn't."  
  
Jaxom sighed. "Yeah, s'alright. I suppose if he had answered my question, he would have just started lecturin' again too, so maybe it's good yah interrupted when yah did." He picked up his staff once more, and snatched up his pack. "So then, we're goin' now, right?"  
  
"Yep Jackie, we're going. We'll be three hours off schedule, but that's alright. We'll be fashionably late!" She led her summoner out into the lobby of the temple, and through the grand double doors, out into the bright sunlight.  
  
One thing was for sure.  
  
This was going to be one very long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, so what do yah think so far? I'd appreciate it if you'd R&R. If you're gonna flame me, don't be too harsh, like I said before, this is my first attempt. I have a lot of crud to do, but I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible. HURRAY FOR THE MENTALLY UNSTABLE!!! WHOOSH!!!  
  
~ Jaxom-sama, ruler of all things doing with mangos. 


End file.
